


Between Words

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the ds_snippets prompts of gun, heartbeat, carried, and "another promise I couldn't keep."  Spoilery warning at the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompts of gun, heartbeat, carried, and "another promise I couldn't keep." Spoilery warning at the end.

_Gun_, his whole life starts there in the bank the first time he yells it, and ever after he's just carried along in the echo, into a life where he has to yell it over and over, he doesn't even know how many times, get _down_, take _cover_, rack that bad boy and cover _me_. Into a life with Stella, Stella who was in the bank, and every time they're curled up heartbeat to heartbeat he thinks, you got out, I didn't know what I was doing but I got you out. Into a life with Fraser, Fraser that he took a bullet for the first day, I didn't know she wasn't gonna take a head shot and take you next, I didn't know if I _wanted_ her to take a head shot but I knew I didn't want her to take you next, I didn't know what I was doing but I got you out. Promises to Stella he couldn't keep, _as long as we both shall live_, and he meant to, he really meant to, even after _she_ stopped. Promises to Fraser they both _knew_ he couldn't keep, _promise me you'll never get hurt again, Ray._ That's stupid, Fraser, I'm a cop, things happen, you know that's stupid. _I know, Ray. Say it anyway._ And now Fraser's turned away, laughing with the check-out girl about something, and the kid's gun is coming out from under his jacket at Ray, and Ray's not even carrying, and there's no way he can get Fraser's attention fast enough and Fraser's never gonna forgive him, he meant to keep that stupid promise, he really did, but that's Ray's whole life, in between the first time he yelled it and the first time he didn't yell it in time, _gun_.

 

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death.


End file.
